Passenger Seat
by XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX
Summary: An AMNESIA fanfic. A songfic to be exact. I'm not really good with summaries, but please read! :)


**Passenger Seat**

**A/N: This is a Songfic and a one-shot for the anime AMNESIA inspired by the song "Passenger Seat" by Stephen Speaks. I was listening to the songs I've downloaded years ago and now I ended up writing a fic ****. Forgive me if it is sucky…it's my first fanfic ****.**

**Main Pairing: Kent/Kento x Heroine**

**This story focuses on Kent's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AMNESIA or any of its characters nor the song featured.**

**Now on with the story….Enjoy!**

It was already 9:00 pm when I finished working in my office. It was also past closing hours. Seeing her sleep on one of the couches there, made me realize that she has been waiting for me for almost 3 hours now. I should take her home. Her face looks so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake her up. A smile slowly crept to my face as I continue to stare at her sleeping figure. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she saw me staring at her. I quickly averted my gaze and started fixing things on my desk. She slowly stood up rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. I answered that it was already 9:04 pm. "I should be going home now. Sorry for the trouble Kento-san!" she said in a rush. I wanted to stop her but nothing seems to escape my mouth. I forced words out and I was only able to say "I'll take you home." In my usual stoic face and kept blaming and cursing myself for only saying that. My train of thought suddenly stopped when I heard her call my name. "Kento-san, is something wrong?" "Nothing. Let's go". Going to the parking lot, I walked a few steps behind her. Normally I would be thinking and planning on what I should do and the sequence of it, but somehow my mind doesn't seem to be working properly. What is this? I thought. I seem to be acting this way since a few months after she started working in Meido no Hitsuji with me. I can't decipher what I'm feeling. At first, we started to be a bit annoyed with each other for she says she doesn't like some of my traits. A few weeks later those trivial quarrels of ours started to lessen and she started visiting me in my office when she had free time. Even if she had nothing to do there but talk to me when I'm working, she still comes. I thank her for that. I just don't get stuck and glued to the screen of my computer for hours. Just hearing her voice makes me feel…less tired. Why? That is always the question I can't seem to answer. I hope I can finally answer what makes me scream inside…..soon. We arrived and I opened the door of my car for her. Then we started to leave.

Slowly driving in the streets of the city, I can't help but steal glances at her. She really is beautiful. I feel quite embarrassed for driving slowly just because of looking at her. We stopped because of the traffic light. Stopping made me get a good look at her pretty face. The traffic lights reflect in her jade green eyes. The dark surroundings and the color of my car emphasized her orbs and made me even prolong my staring session at her. Good thing she doesn't realize what I was doing. Wait…What? Why am I saying that? Everything seems to happen in a fast pace and when the lights went green, I subconsciously cursed it for giving the 'drive' signal that made everything great come to a halt even if it was my favorite color and also the color of her eyes. Okay….really what is wrong with me?

Every passing second, every passing minute beside her makes my world feel so surreal. Sometimes I even wished that this moment won't last. Now that sounds so cliché. I watched some movies and dramas about romance. Seriously, I can't understand it. Some even looked stupid for their actions for they let their heart work rather than think first. Make your own decisions, make your own consequences. That's what I say. But…what if this is what they call 'love'? Is it why I can't understand it? Is it why I can't answer my questions? I'm….confused. That's a first. It feels like a day without me seeing, talking,….and smiling with her is a day where I'll go crazy. Huh? Me, going crazy? Impossible! Maybe. And maybe she's all that I need? "Kento-san…Kento-san?...Kento-san?!" I heard her half-shouted my name. I was so deep in thought. It's a good thing I was slowly driving or we could've crashed. How stupid was I that time?! Note to self: DON'T THINK TOO MUCH WHILE DRIVING OR YOU'LL CRASH. "You seem to be troubled Kento-san. Did something happen earlier?" She asked worried. I can't let her know what I was thinking! "Hm…it seems like I'm waging war with my conscience". She quietly laughed at what I said but it didn't go by without me noticing. I raised an eyebrow and asked "What's funny?" "It's just that within a few minutes your mind wanders off into space like that. You're like a child filled with imagination". She said it bluntly while giving me that cute 'after-laugh smile' of hers. I turned my head away and a slight shade of pink made its way to my cheeks but faded away soon after.

We stopped to a nearby convenience store to buy something warm to drink since it's late, and freezing because it's the middle of winter. She led me to a park bench where we sat for a while and succumb to the beauty of the night. She sat close to me and I felt that she was cold. I wrapped my scarf around her to keep her warm. "Arigato, Kento-san". Then she flashed me that warm smile of hers that made me forget it's freezing here. I returned it by also smiling back to her. I tried to recall all of my thoughts earlier, and somehow…I can't really think! Looking up to the sky, I saw the bright moon showing itself from one of the clouds. She was also looking at the beautiful night sky. "It's so pretty" She said. "Yeah….and so are you". I kept on looking above and a few seconds later I realized what I just said and I looked at her. "Huh?" She didn't seem to hear what I have just said. "I said we should be leaving now. It's getting late. It's bad for your health if stay out here this long". "Okay." We started heading back to the car and I felt a bit relieved when she didn't hear what I said at the same time the feel of regret still lingers for not telling her. I really think this thing growing…is love. Can you hear my heart? It beats for you….Come to think of it, I've only decided to think about this now even if I have been feeling this before. I should tell her soon….right?

I can't believe that we're nearing her apartment. If we arrive, I'll never have the chance to tell her. Is this the answer to my questions? That I'm….In love with her? Yes. I'm positive. That's it. But what if things go wrong? I should accept it. Not everything goes the way you want it to be especially if this is the case. Would she accept it? Too late….we're here. We've arrived at her home. Wait, I could also tell her another day right? She proceeded to open the door of my car and I am thinking if I should follow her and stop her or just let her go..and save it for another time. No, I shouldn't be a coward like what I did earlier. Here goes! "Arigato Kento-san for driving me home tonight. Have a safe trip back to your place." She smiled again. That smile leaves me in a daze. "Oh..uh..yeah. It's not a problem". "Thank you again. See you tomorrow". "Yeah…see…you…..tomorrow". She then proceeded to unlock the door of her apartment and opened it till she was almost inside. KENT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I screamed at myself. GO AFTER HER! DON'T BE SUCH A COWARD! I quickly got off my car and grabbed her hand. "Wait! I've got something to tell you." I managed to say. She looked a bit shocked that I grabbed her hand and shades of red were seen on her cheeks."What is it?" She said while calming herself down…..well, that's what it looked to me. "I….I…..uh….." nothing seems to escape my lips and I could feel my face slowly heating up. COME ON! JUST SAY IT! She blinked three times and said "I….what?" I could sense that it was already getting awkward. I calmed myself down and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me if this is so sudden. But I…I L…..Love…You." A burden was suddenly lifted away from me now that I have said it. She looked shocked. "I understand if you don't accept my feelings." I said with a bit of hope. "I..I don't know what to say.." She said and then her shocked look turned into a warm smile. "I too was about to say it to you…..but you said it first." She took my hand from her shoulder and placed it on her cheek. "I love you too Kento-san. For a long time now". "Will you go out with me?" I asked "Of course! Why wouldn't I!" She cheered. "Thank you….." And our story started from a simple drive in the city.

**END**

**A/N: Whew! It's finally done! Forgive the way how I ended it. I still don't know how to end one-shots. I hope you liked it! **

**XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX **


End file.
